They're Coming for YOU
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: "Wicked spell I cast you now, let all who hear quake and bow. Those who pretended, those who were fake, will fall for my sake. Let my magic control all, it's my curse, let them fall. No mercy, no light and no hope, nothing at all will help them cope. Dead come alive, feast on the mortals, rise from your tombs and Thrive!"


They're Coming for YOU

 **Author Notes: A halloween one shot. Ok for those who play mycandylove probably know all about this years special spooky event...that's right folks, the zombie apocalypse.**

 **And I'm sure you all remember that fun little minigame to get not only the illustration for this year, but also the special event tickets to buy the latest survival gear.**

 **Teehee, we got to make an army of zombie Ambers. Ohhhh hearing her scream was such a delight, but I question how it happened, how could such chaos get to this point? Welps that's where my imagination helps(ok yeah this won't explain it at all)~ I don't own MCL**

3rd P.O.V

Ohh this was a mistake, a terrible terrible twist of fate. The undead rose from their sleep to wreak havoc on the innocent mortals. The stench of rotting corpses and dried blood filled the dark demonic sky. See how the purple moon glows with that ominous light.

Screams ring and echo through town as flames engulf all that stands in its wake. It was an accident, a mistake that never should've come to be. One problem led to another, that brought upon the great evil and terror before us...here on the chaotic night of Halloween.

What happened...

Here we have sweet little Candy. She was a smart kind girl, so beautiful and a personality that was always just so dandy, who always did her best. No one suspected that she would be the first to find eternal rest. Was one who was always found by trouble.

Meeting vampires, talking bats, and witches with the whole boil, toil and bubble. Many guys had their sights on her. They were oh so sure, that their love for her was pure. Despite her warm heart she had an interesting quirk.

She had magic, and would curse any that would be a jerk. Here comes Amber so elegant and refined. If only her personality didn't match grime. So twisted, so spiteful she. So many people wished to kill her with glee.

One day she had gone too far. On the most wicked day of all. **"Owch!"** Poor Candy was pranked, tripped while covered in mud and tar and sticky goop from a jar. The three demons laughed and sneered. Not at all aware that the one they had harmed was one to be feared.

 **"Candy wait!"** She cried, passing the boys, helped they tried. The young girl was hurt, so many laughed, so many lied. How she desired that they died. The rest of the day she skipped school. People worried in concern for the high honor student wasn't one to break a rule.

A group gathered in haste, not aware that their actions would be a waste. They entered her home and what do they see? A girl with a book, revealing what she was meant to be. A being of magic, not a witch truly though she loved to fly on a broomstick.

Her eyes were red with hate, her aura aglow, now she would cast the spell to seal everyones fate. Her friends who were slow, tried to keep calm and cool, despite such Candy would never forget. They had made her a fool. So she would chant her curse with her tool.

 **"Wicked spell I cast you now, let all who hear quake and bow. Those who pretended, those who were fake, will fall for my sake. Let my magic control all, it's my curse, let them fall.**

 **" No mercy, no light and no hope, nothing at all will help them cope. Dead come alive, feast on the mortals, rise from your tombs and Thrive!"**

A beam of energy surrounded her form, the deed was done. Now all that the people of Sweet Amoris could do, was run. Young and old, girl or boy, nothing could escape from the zombies, no longer was there any joy.

One by one the citizens of the town transformed, all beneath the treacherous storm. No one was ready, though many were quick. It was not enough to stop Candy's trick.

There she sat on her throne, not alarmed at seeing naked flesh and bone. Now queen of death, instead of queen of freak, here was what she would seek. A screaming Amber crying for peace.

Sadly for her, the suffering did not cease. Hours went by, and the fun was at it's peak, yet Candy became bored with the curses, sobs and shrieks. With a sigh she knew her time had come, though she wanted the spell to stay with some.

 **"This won't take long, I only command to fix what is wrong. Here this eve, I return what is right, come back poor tortured souls into the light. People from before when I casted my spell, revive all that fell.**

 **"Let none recall but in their dreams, for they are to live in ignorance, let them see things as it seems."**

The people were released from their nightmares and all was well. Most unable to recall the spell. Late into the night we found a party arise, the boys, Candy and her aunt finding a sweet surprise.

Ice cream, candy and a movie of fear. **"Now can you pass the popcorn dear?"** Sweets were munched till every piece was gone. None could be awakened, not even by gong. The sun rose bright and sunny. Candy, still angry from the day previous thought the recent events still funny.

 **"Why're you laughing?"** She was asked. **"Hmm nothing~"** He not at all remembering of her halloween blast. And so another year goes by, with chaos, magic and the usual where people die. Candy continues to lie, being oh so sly.

Such disaster, from a girl that is merry. Very difficult to believe she is related to one who dresses like a fairy. Not many will ever recall the truth, her plan after all was full proof.

A dash and chant here, she was definitely think of being a witch as a career. Good night to all creepers and sprites. Please enjoy this Halloween Delight~

The End

 **Author Notes: Another one shot done~ I was in a rhymy mood and Frankly I like what I got! OK so if anyone likes it I would be grateful for reviews/favs/follows.**

Sen: Mako don't turn me into a zombie...I love this story.

 **Ok this isn't what I had in mind originally when I started typing this, but hey I kept thinking of thew witch ring and I was like...hmmm what can I do here...** **So with that thanks everyone, enjoy your treats~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
